ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Que Comece o Hero
'Que Comece o Heroísmo 'é o 1° episódio da 1ª temporada de Ben 23 - Herói 23. Sinopse Ben acaba se envolvendo com um relógio alienígena quando um alienígena chamado Vilgax mata seu avô. Enredo O episódio começa mostrando um planeta, na imensidão do espaço. A cena se foca dentro do planeta, depois rapidamente correndo até dentro de um prédio. Em uma mesa, estava uma criatura pequena, de olhos azuis esbugalhados com as pupilas sendo simples fendas pretas. A criatura era Azmuth, o Primeiro Pensador. Na frente dele, estava uma capsula com alguma coisa dentro, que ele logo pega. Sem dizer nada, Azmuth pega uma nave pequena, mas grande o suficiente para a capsula caber. Ele coloca a capsula dentro da nave e então fecha a porta, logo depois lançando o objeto para a janela, que estava aberta. Misteriosamente, a nave começou a voar. Azmuth fechou os olhos. — Espero que isso vá em paz — Diz Azmuth. Perto daquele planeta, uma nave capta a energia da mini-nave que carregava a capsula de Azmuth. Lá dentro, estavam vários robôs. No centro, uma criatura com uma cabeça de lula, estava sentada em um trono. — Mestre, captamos o sinal do Omnitrix — Diz um dos robôs, indo na direção do cabeça de lula e se ajoelhando. — Onde ele está? — Pergunta o homem-lula, cerrando o punho direito. — Está passando aqui, perto da nave — Responde o robô. — Pegue-a a-- — O homem-lula começa a falar, mas um de seus robôs o interrompe. — A mini-nave está caindo em direção a tela! — Exclama, interrompendo seu mestre. — Pegue-a! — Exclama o homem-lula. Na Terra, mais especificamente na frente de uma casa, a mini-nave cai e cria uma grande explosão que cria uma cratera e libera muita fumaça. As pessoas que estavam andando pela rua param bruscamente ao ver o ocorrido. A pessoa que morava na casa, abriu a porta e viu a cratera na frente de sua moradia. — Mas o que é isso? — Pergunta, se aproximando da misteriosa cratera criada pela nave. Em uma escola da cidade — Bellwood, estava quase no fim do horário de aulas. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e roupa de cor predominantemente azul, estava sentado em uma cadeira, escrevendo no seu caderno. O nome dele, era Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, mais conhecido como Ben Tennyson. Ele só queria que tocasse o sinal logo, pra ele ir para a casa de seu avô. Seus pais, Sandra e Carl viviam viajando demais, então maior parte do tempo ele ficava na casa de seu avô. Então, o sinal toca. Ben se levanta, fecha seu caderno e guarda rapidamente na mochila. — Eba! — Exclama, saindo correndo e abrindo a porta da sala. Ben rapidamente saiu correndo da escola e seguiu seu caminho para a casa de seu avô. Aquele tinha sido o fim da terceira semana de aula, então... Fim de semana! Todo fim de semana, Ben e seu avô — Max, saiam em viagens e só voltavam as Segundas, de manhã. Por isso, Ben amava os fins de semana, ainda mais por estar ao lado de seu avô. Porém, a única coisa "ruim" era que sua prima Gwen ia com ele e Max. Pensando em para onde iria com Max e Gwen, Ben logo chega na "sua casa". Chegando lá, viu na frente do local, a cratera criada pela mini-nave, mas não deu muita atenção e foi em direção a porta. Assim que ele toca na porta, a mesma cai para trás e ele salta, também para trás, com uma expressão medrosa e surpresa. — O que tá acontecendo? — Pergunta, surpreso. Ele nem percebeu que estava a beira da cratera e e desse mais um passo, cairia e se machucaria feio. Ben então decide ver o que tinha acontecido na casa de Max para a porta ter caído com um toque. O garoto entrou dentro da casa e então viu quase tudo revirado. — Vô Max? — Pergunta Ben, entrando ainda mais na casa. Quando Ben ia abrir a porta do quarto de Max, uma parede se quebrou e seu avô saiu de lá, sendo arremessado e depois batendo em outra parede, que é quebrada. Max cai fora da casa. Estava completamente ferido e um pouco ensanguentado. — Vovô! — Exclama Ben, correndo até seu avô e se ajoelhando perto dele. — Ali — Diz Max, com a voz fraca. Ele apontava para alguém atrás de Ben. Ben olha para trás e vê o cabeça de lula indo na sua direção, com o punho direito cerrado. O garoto tenta desviar si mesmo e Max do ataque, mas acaba sendo atingido nas costas e lançado na beirada da cratera. A parte da borda quebra e ele cai lá dentro, até se ferindo um pouco. O cabeça de lula ergue Max pelo colarinho, com uma expressão feroz. — Onde está o Omnitrix?! — Pergunta, balançando Max. — Eu não sei o que é isso! — Exclama Max, tentando se soltar. — Mentiroso! — Exclama o cabeça de lula, levantando Max e o jogando de volta na casa. Dentro da cratera, Ben cai em cima da mini-nave. O garoto sai de cima do objeto e olha confuso para o mesmo. — Quê que é isso...? — Pergunta, pegando a nave e abrindo a porta da mesma com facilidade. Então Ben viu a capsula que continha o Omnitrix dentro. O garoto tirou o objeto de dentro da nave e jogou-o com força no chão, fazendo um barulho que chamou a atenção do cabeça de lula. O vilão foi na direção a cratera, chegando lá e vendo Ben pegando o Omnitrix na mão. — Um relógio? — Pergunta o garoto, confuso. — Não pegue o Omnitrix! — Exclama o cabeça de lula, saltando dentro da cratera e empurrando Ben no chão. — Você quer isso? — Pergunta Ben, sorrindo debochadamente — Então pe-- — Ben se auto-interrompe quando o cabeça de lula chuta suas costas e o Omnitrix cai no seu pulso. — Não! — Exclama o cabeça de lula, levantando Ben e o balançando. — O que é isso? — Pergunta Ben, tentando se soltar do cabeça de lula. — Deixe meu neto em paz! — Exclama Max, aparecendo na beirada da cratera, mas se arrastando. — Eu vou matar vocês dois — Diz o cabeça de lula, dando um sorriso malicioso. — Só se for em seus sonhos! — Exclama Ben, aplicando uma joelhada na barriga do cabeça de lula que o solta. Porém, Ben também se machucou e acabou caindo no chão, de costas. Vilgax olha para ele com uma expressão de ódio mortal e tenta o socar. Ben desvia para a direita e rapidamente sobe a cratera. Lá em cima, Ben tropeça e cai de cara no chão. Vilgax salta e o levanta, agarrando-o pela camisa. O Omnitrix estava com o anel para cima. — Deixe meu neto em paz! — Exclama Max, lançando o facão que tinha na mão em direção a Vilgax. O facão bate na mão de Vilgax, que grita e larga Ben, fazendo o garoto cair de frente. Assim que Ben cai no chão, um brilho azul o domina. Vilgax olha surpreso para o garoto. Dentro de todo o brilho azul, o corpo de Ben começa a se modificar. Ele fica maior. Olhos surgem em todo o seu corpo, mas os do rosto somem. O brilho some e Ben se levanta. — Me sinto estranho — Diz, percebendo uma voz diferente — O quê que aconteceu comigo? — Pergunta, estranhando a sua voz. — Droga, agora sim vai ser difícil tirar o Omnitrix de você! — Exclama Vilgax, irritado. — Omnitrix? Que parada é essa? — Pergunta Ben, confuso. — Morra! — Exclama Vilgax, correndo na direção de Ben com os punhos cerrados. Ben cruza os braços na frente do rosto, para tentar defender o soco de Vilgax. Porém, quando o vilão ia o socar, dos olhos de Ben, saíram vários lasers azuis que atingiram Vilgax e o fazeram cair no chão. Ben abaixou os braços e olhou surpreso para Vilgax, que virou a cabeça para trás. — Miserável — Diz em um tom de voz letal e irritado. — Que maneiro — Diz Ben, boquiaberto. — Você vai morrer! — Exclama Vilgax, se virando e correndo na direção de Ben com todaa sua irritação. — Não! — Exclama Ben, desviando para a esquerda e botando o pé para Vilgax cair. O vilão tropeça no pé de Ben e vai em direção ao chão, mas consegue se segurar com os braços e dar um salto mortal para a frente, caindo de pé. — Toma essa! — Exclama Ben, chutando as costas de Vilgax, que quase cai no chão. Agora, várias pessoas estavam observando a luta, boquiabertos. Max jazia no chão. Vilgax se vira e consegue socar a cara de Ben, que rodopia e cai no chão. Vilgax salta e prepara-se para socar a barriga de Ben, mas o mesmo libera vários lasers de seus olhos. Um atinge o peito de Vilgax, que cai no chão, mas de pé. Ben se levanta e soca o vilão várias vezes seguidas, mas acaba levando um chute no rosto e depois um no peito. Isso faz ele ser lançado para trás e se ferir muito. — Prometo que se me entregar o Omnitrix, sua morte será menos dolorosa — Diz Vilgax, sorrindo maliciosamente. — Acho que estou novo demais para morrer — Retruca Ben. Quando Ben ia se preparar para seguir lutando, o Omnitrix apita e ele de repente volta ao normal. Vilgax sorri maliciosamente e corre em direção ao garoto, prestes a dar o golpe final. Mas Ben não estava completamente debilitado. O garoto passou por debaixo das pernas de Vilgax e pegou o facão que Max usou para ferir o vilão. — En garde — Diz Ben, fazendo uma posição que fazia ele parecer querer lutar esgrima. Vilgax correu na direção de Ben e tentou pegar o garoto, mas o mesmo simplesmente lançou o facão, que atingiu os tentáculos da cabeça de Vilgax. O vilão urrou de dor e se ajoelhou, com a cabeça baixa. Quando se erguer, os tentáculos tinham saído e ele estava sangrando muito. — Vai ter volta... — Após dizer isso, Vilgax salta e cai em cima de um prédio, logo após desaparecendo. — Vovô! — Exclama Ben, correndo em direção ao seu desmaiado avô. A cena corta, mostrando agora um hospital. De repente, Ben aparece e abre a porta com tudo, entrando no quarto do local. Max estava deitado em uma maca, mas ele... — Não está mais respirando — Diz o doutor, se aproximando de Ben. Aquilo atingiu Ben com tudo. Ele simplesmente tinha perdido tudo. Seus pais agora estavam na França, à negócios. E sem seu avô... O que seria da sua vida? Teria que morar com seus tios e Gwen até seus pais voltarem? Agora, Ben estava sem chão. Nos seus olhos, se formaram várias lágrimas que ele deixou escorrerem. Ben saiu correndo, enquanto as lágrimas desciam com força pelo seu rosto. A cena corta, mostrando Ben, Gwen e seus dois tios entrando em casa. Realmente, o garoto ia morar com Gwen e seus pais até que Carl e Sandra voltassem da França. Assim que pisaram os pés no local, Ben já saiu correndo até o seu novo quarto. Velozmente, abriu a porta e se jogou na cama. Então, ele tomou uma decisão... — Para que mais pessoas não morram... Eu me tornarei um herói — Diz, olhando para o teto. Personagens *Ben *Max (morto) *Gwen Vilões *Vilgax Transformações presentes nesse episódio *Cara dos Olhos (sem nome definido) Curiosidades *Ben 23 - Herói 23, começa. *Foi bem curto, por ser só um piloto. *Se seu nome fosse traduzido diretamente do inglês, se chamaria "O Herói Surge" Categoria:Episódios de Ben 23 - Herói 23